3 Days
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Mereka hanya orang asing yang dipertemukan di atas permukaan birunya samudera. AkaKuro slight MayuAka/ HayaMomo. Warn; inside. #Challenge4Us #siucchi Happy AkaKuro week
1. Chapter 1

Kapal pesiar dengan ukuran cukup besar —meski tidak sebesar kapal _Titanic_ — berdiri gagah di pelabuhan. Manik biru muda hanya mengamati beberapa orang yang mulai menapaki _gangway_. Dirinya masih terpaku, dan mungkin beberapa orang tak menyadari keberadaan dirinya yang sejak tadi terlewati begitu saja.

 _Handle travel bag_ ukuran sedang digenggam erat. Dirinya belum memiliki niat untuk mengikuti jejak yang lainnya.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dan tidak menghalangi jalanku?" tubuhnya sempat tersentak pelan meski hanya sepersekian detik. Dirinya tak menyangka, akan ada seseorang yang menyadari keberadaannya. Mengingat hawa keberadaannya yang setipis benang.

Berbalik, pemuda dengan helaian serupa samudera di depannya sedikit menggeser tubuh setelah mengucapkan, "Maaf."

Pria dengan helaian _scarlet_ yang tadi menegurnya hanya mendengus kemudian berjalan melewatinya. "Menghalangi jalan saja." ujarnya pelan, namun masih tertangkap pendengaran si biru.

Si pemilik permata biru yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu menghela napas. Mengambil langkah dan mengikuti jejak si merah sebelumnya.

Tiga hari ke depan, dirinya akan berada di tengah lautan dengan takdir yang tidak akan pernah diduganya —menanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 Days**

 **Original story © NoVizH19**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AkaKuro slight MayuAka, HayaMomo**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M for save**

 **Warning; Titanic!AU (maybe), MalexMale, straight, rich!Hayama, boku!Akashi, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **Happy AkaKuro week ^^**

 **#Challenge4Us #siucchi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagian depan kapal sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Dekorasi serba putih yang dihiasi berbagai bunga warna-warni. Kursi-kursi ditata rapi, dihias kain putih yang menutupi.

Beberapa orang mengenakan pakaian terbaik mereka, sudah menduduki kursi yang disiapkan. Termasuk dirinya yang memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang. Namun tatapannya lurus tertuju ke depan sana. Dimana terdapat dua orang yang tengah mengucap janji sehidup semati di depan pendeta.

Dirinya mengulas senyum tipis, ikut berbahagia atas penyatuan dua belah pihak. Biru muda yang serupa dengan hamparan laut di sekelilingnya tak pernah lepas dari merah muda yang menguarkan kebahagiaan. Sahabatnya yang kini resmi menyandang nama Hayama di belakang namanya.

Semua orang bersorak, ketika pasangan merah muda dan kuning di depan altar saling mencumbu bibir. Sebagai tanda jika mereka resmi telah saling memiliki.

.

.

.

Pesta sudah di mulai, semua berbaur memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kedua mempelai. Setelahnya mulai menikmati pesta dengan berdansa atau sekedar mencicipi jamuan yang disediakan. Membentuk kelompok kecil dan mengobrol dengan topik tertentu.

Kuroko baru akan mengucapkan selamat pada sang sahabat yang mengundang. Namun dirinya harus terjebak dengan kelompok kecil yang merupakan para sahabat terdekat suami si merah jambu. Saling bercengkerama dengan berbagai macam topik.

Kuroko hanya menjadi pendengar setia, dirinya bahkan tidak yakin jika yang lain menyadari keberadaannya di sana. Mengingat eksistensinya yang sering terabaikan. Sesekali mengobrol dengan Momoi Satsuki yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Hayama Satsuki.

"Aku tidak melihat Akashi semenjak datang dan di pemberkatan pernikahan kalian." pemuda jangkung dengan helaian kelabu —yang Kuroko ketahui bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro— berujar dengan pandangan menyusuri ruangan pesta.

"Mayuzumi-san benar." pemuda lain dengan helaian _raven_ sebahu menimpali. Ikut mengedarkan pandang ke penjuru. Sementara pemuda bertubuh besar dan kekar hanya menggumam dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

Lelaki kemayu mengernyit jijik, melihat kelakuan rekan setim klub Basket di SMA dulu yang tak bisa berhenti makan. "Apa hanya makanan yang ada di otak bebalmu itu, Nebuya?" tanyanya menyerupai sebuah ejekan.

Nebuya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, melanjutkan makannya yang dihadiahi rotasian mata dari semua orang di sana.

"Gawat." si pirang berujar tiba-tiba. Kening yang tak bersalah ditepuk keras olehnya.

"Ada apa, Kotarou- _kun_?" sang istri yang berdiri di sebelahnya melemparkan tanya, mewakili kepala lain yang sama penasarannya.

"Aku lupa jika sudah tidak ada kabin yang tersisa."

Semua mata kini tertuju kepadanya, mengucapkan prihatin melalui tatapan.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Kotarou mendengus, memiliki teman tapi tak dapat membantu sama sekali. "Sekarang aku harus bagaimana menghadapi Akashi?"

"Kenapa kau harus menghadapiku, Kotarou?" _emerald_ Kotarou membola, saat suara yang amat dikenalnya menyapa.

Meneguk salivanya sendiri susah payah, kepala pirangnya menoleh patah-patah. Tatapannya berubah semakin horor.

"A-Akashi." ucapnya terbata.

Akashi menaikan sebelah alis merahnya, bertanya melalui tatapan.

"E-etto ...," jari telunjuk menggaruk pipi untuk mengurangi gugup. "Sebenarnya ...," kalimatnya kembali terpotong. Tatapannya menjelajah menatap para sahabat —meminta bantuan. Namun yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangan, menolak untuk terlibat masalah.

 _Jahat._

Tatapannya kini tertuju pada sang istri, meminta sedikit dukungan yang langsung diberikan sepasang _magenta_ kesukaannya. Tangan kecil wanita itu bahkan sudah menggenggam lembut tangannya. Menyalurkan dukungan lain melalui sentuhan.

Menghela napas. Iris _emerald_ kini memberanikan diri menatap heterokrom di depannya. "Sudah tidak ada lagi kabin yang tersisa untukmu, Akashi," merah-emas menajam, _emerald_ kembali menciut.

"Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke Kyoto saat kapal ini sudah berada di tengah laut, kan?" Kotarou menggelengkan kepala. "Atau kau ingin memutar kembali kapal ini ke Pelabuhan?"

Kotarou kembali menggeleng lebih cepat. "Kita bisa mencari solusinya, Akashi- _kun_." kali ini suara feminim yang menyahut. Disambut anggukan kepala dari beberapa orang.

Hening menjeda kemudian.

"Jadi?" pertanyaan itu sarat menuntut jawaban. Lima pasang mata saling pandang, menghindari heterokrom yang masih menuntut respon.

"Kenapa Akashi tidak satu kamar saja dengan Mayuzumi- _san_?" pertanyaan lainnya terlontar tanpa beban dari makhluk bertubuh besar. Disambut dua pasang mata yang melotot horor.

"TIDAK!" si pirang dan lelaki kemayu berseru heboh. Si tubuh kekar yang sering dijuluki gorila tersentak kaget hampir terjengkang. Mengolah kembali pertanyaan yang belum lama ia lontarkan. Menerka-nerka jika ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

Nihil.

Si gorila —atau sebut saja Nebuya Eikichi— tak menemukan hal ganjil dari pertanyaan yang sebelumnya. Lalu apa yang membuat dua teman bertitel _uncrowned kings_ itu berteriak dengan hebohnya?

Dua orang yang menjadi objek hanya melemparkan tatapan datar. Sudah terbiasa dengan kehebohan yang sering dibuat rekan satu tim basket semasa SMA.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan polos kembali dilontarkan si gorila—Nebuya. Kedua alis bertaut. Menatap ekspresi teman sejawatnya yang berubah horor menatap ke arahnya. Seolah dirinya merupakan penampakan hantu paling menyeramkan.

"I-itu—" kalimat si pirang terputus hanya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Tatapannya gusar. Melirik si jangkung kelabu melalui sudut mata. Tak berani menatap langsung bola mata yang terasa menghujam. Tatapan yang menjanjikan kesengsaraan dalam hidup.

Hey. Dia baru saja menikah dan baru menikmati rasanya memiliki pedamping hidup. Malam pertama saja belum, dia juga ingin merasakan kenikmatan surga dunia yang didambakan banyak orang. Karenanya ia tidak mau menjadi sasaran empuk pelampiasan sang senpai beraura suram itu.

"Itu akan jauh lebih buruk lagi, Nebuya." Mibuchi Reo melanjutkan, mewakili Hayama Kotaro yang seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Hayama mengangguk cepat membenarkan. Dalam hati memuja lelaki kemayu yang dia anggap sebagai penyelamat hidupnya.

Hiperbolis.

Tapi semua itu sah-sah saja bagi lelaki bergigi gingsul itu.

Yang diberi jawaban mengernyitkan dahi —masih belum mengerti. Kemudian mengangkat bahu memilih tak peduli.

Dua objek yang dimaksud mendengus.

Sementara dua orang lainnya hanya menatap tak mengerti. Seolah mereka berada di tempat yang teramat asing, dengan kelima orang di hadapan mereka sebagai alien.

Hening menjeda cukup lama. Kelompok kecil yang berkumpul di antara tamu lain —yang masih menikmati pesta— berkutat dalam pikiran masing-masing. Memecah solusi pembagian kabin untuk sang _emperor_ si tamu agung yang terlupakan si tuan hajat.

"Kalian benar," Akashi kembali bersuara. Tatapannya tertuju pada sang mantan _senpai_ di jaman SMA. "Akan lebih berbahaya jika aku tidur satu kamar dengan Chihiro." seringai ikut bertengger di wajahnya saat berhasil menemukan perubahan mimik di wajah yang jarang tersentuh ekspresi.

Semua mata dalam kelompok kecil itu tertuju pada dua orang yang bertarung sengit melalui tatapan. Percikan listrik imajiner terlihat dari dua pasang mata yang saling menghunus satu sama lain.

"Bilang saja kalau kau terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapiku saat kita hanya berdua dalam satu ruangan." seringai berpindah pada sosok jangkung kelabu. Terlebih lagi saat heterokromia di depannya semakin menajam, seolah mampu menyayat tubuh menjadi cacahan terkecil.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu itu, Chihiro," tatapan yang mampu membuat semua lawan bertekuk lutut, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro. Alih-alih terintimidasi, Mayuzumi melebarkan seringai. "Atau aku akan membungkam mulutmu sekarang juga." ancaman dicetuskan. Sementara sang objek tak merasa gentar. Semakin tertarik untuk menggoda sang _kouhai_ kesayangan.

"Dengan senang hati, Sei- _chan_ ," Mayuzumi masih menyulut api, masih enggan melakukan genjatan senjata. Dirinya terhibur oleh heterokromia yang berkilat-kilat penuh bara. "Kau boleh membungkam mulutku dengan mulutmu."

"Kau..." tersulut. Kerah jas abu-abu yang dikenakan si jangkung ditarik kasar. Jarak wajah keduanya kian menipis. Namun masih aman untuk saling menyentuh. Kedua pasang mata saling menghunus satu sama lain. Sama-sama enggan untuk mengaku kalah.

Udara di sekitar mereka terasa memberat. Beberapa orang dalam kumpulan kecil itu tanpa sadar menahan napas.

"Tetsu _-kun_ ," satu-satunya wanita dalam kelompok bersuara. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada wanita bergaun putih khas pengantin. Menjadi pusat perhatian memang sangat menyenangkan kecuali kau berada dalam situasi seperti saat ini. Dan hal itu yang harus Momoi Satsuki sang mempelai pengantin wanita rasakan saat ini.

Gugup membuat senyumnya tak melengkung sempurna.

Sadar kegugupan melanda sang istri yang baru ia nikahi beberapa jam yang lalu, punggung yang terbuka karena model gaun pengantin yang dikenakan diberi sapuan lembut. Mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan sang istri dengan menyalurkan dukungan berupa tindakan kecil. Senyum lembut dilengkungkan untuk Momoi Satsuki yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Hayama Satsuki. Bukan senyuman konyol atau apapun yang sering Hayama Kotaro sematkan.

Sapuan di punggung membuat iris magenta berpaling. Menatap Hayama yang juga tengah menatapnya disertai senyuman yang menghias wajahnya. Membuat Satsuki tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Mengucapkan terima kasih melalui tatapan.

Magenta kembali mengalihkan pandang. Menatap sosok biru muda yang sejak tadi terabaikan.

"Tetsu- _kun_ ," Satsuki menatap penuh harap. Sosok biru yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya menahan diri untuk menghela napas. Tahu apa yang hendak diucapkan sang sahabat merah jambunya. "Tetsu _-kun_ mau, kan, satu kamar dengan Akashi- _kun_?"

Kuroko Tetsuya terlalu lemah untuk menolak permintaan seorang perempuan. Karena selalu teringat petuah sang ibu untuk tidak membuat seorang wanita bersedih.

Menghela napas. Apa boleh buat.

Keputusan meski enggan harus diambilnya.

"Baiklah, Momoi- _san_ , aku tidak keberatan berbagi kamar dengan Akashi _-san_." berujar datar. Bola biru bergulir, menatap datar dua orang yang masih bersitegang beradu tatapan.

Satsuki terpekik pelan, sisanya menghela napas lega — kecuali Nebuya yang memilih tidak peduli sedari awal. Dua orang yang hampir beradu jotos pun menghentikan perlawanan. Menoleh untuk menatap sosok biru yang bergeming di tempatnya.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Akashi. Tangan yang menyandera kerah jas Mayuzumi sudah melepaskan tawanan.

"Aku rasa itu jauh lebih baik dari pada harus satu kamar dengan Chihiro _senpai_." memberikan penekanan pada panggilan khas yang disematkan.

Mayuzumi menyadari jika Akashi masih enggan mengaku kalah. Namun dirinya enggan menyahuti karena tahu jika melayani seorang Akashi tidak akan pernah menemukan ujung. Dan Mayuzumi terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan sang emperor yang absolut itu.

"Baiklah," sang tuan hajat berseru girang sambil menepuk tangannya sekali. Meminta seluruh atensi kelompok untuk tertuju kepadanya. "Karena sudah tidak ada masalah mengenai pembagian kamar—" satu persatu wajah dalam kelompok kecil ditatap. "Mari kita lanjutkan pestanya, kawan-kawan."

Semua kepala mengangguk kecuali dua orang yang sempat bersitegang.

Akashi berbalik mengambil langkah, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Sei- _chan_ mau kemana?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari sosok jangkung kemayu. Punggung Akashi menjadi pusat perhatian semua mata dalam kelompok itu.

Akashi hanya menoleh tanpa membalikkan tubuh. "Mau ke kamarku."

"Memangnya Akashi- _san_ tahu, di mana letak kamarnya?" pertanyaan dengan intonasi monoton mengalun. Semuanya terdiam, bahkan sosok emperor pun ikut terdiam. Namun heterokromia miliknya berkilat menatap biru muda tanpa emosi. "Akashi- _san_ juga tidak memegang kunci kamar, bukan?"

Heterokromia menajam, beralih menatap si pirang sang tuan hajat yang ketahuan menahan tawa. Sementara yang ditatap seperti itu menciut, bersembunyi di balik tubuh Mibuchi yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan letaknya kepadaku." kalimatnya mengandung perintah yang mutlak. Namun Kuroko enggan melaksanakan dengan bergeming di tempatnya.

Akashi mengernyit. Membalikkan tubuh demi menatap sosok biru yang bergeming.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Akashi Seijuuro bukan makhluk sabar. Dan dirinya terlalu lelah untuk bermain emosi dengan si biru keras kepala.

"Tetsu- _kun_ ," Satsuki bersuara, setelah sejak tadi hanya mampu menahan napas melihat tatapan Akashi yang ditujukan pada sahabatnya. Tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sahabat biru kesayangannya.

Iris biru bersembunyi di balik kelopak pucat. Helaan napas keluar dari belah bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti, Momoi _-san_." senyuman coba ia sunggingkan untuk sang sahabat merah muda. Dibalas senyuman serupa yang mengartikan kelegaan dari sang sahabat.

Biru muda kini bergulir pada si merah yang berdiri bersidekap tak sabar.

"Akan aku tunjukkan letaknya, Akashi- _san_."

Kuroko melangkah, mendekati Akashi dan memimpin langkah di depan pria itu. Keduanya berjalan melewati para undangan. Dan menghilang dari kerumunan pesta.

.

.

.

Berjalan menyusuri koridor dalam keheningan. Keduanya terlalu larut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sama sekali tidak ada niat di benak untuk mengakrabkan diri melalui sebuah obrolan. Bagi keduanya, mereka hanya dua orang asing yang baru dipertemukan siang tadi. Tak ada yang memiliki niat untuk menambah jumlah teman.

Bagi Akashi, si biru di depannya hanya sosok keras kepala —tipe pembangkang. Dan Akashi tidak berniat menjadikannya kawan, karena dirinya yang absolut.

Bagi Kuroko, si merah yang mengikutinya hanya sosok arogan yang selalu merasa dirinya paling benar. Dan Kuroko tak memiliki minat untuk menambah daftar temannya.

Akashi terus mengamati, pemuda yang masih setia memasang wajah datar sedatar jalan yang baru diperbaiki. Akashi memang tak berniat menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai kawan. Namun ada sesuatu yang entah apa dimiliki si biru yang membuat dirinya sedikit tertarik.

"Hey ...," serunya tiba-tiba memecah hening. Kuroko hanya melirik melalui bahu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. "Siapa namamu?"

Kuroko mengernyit, sedikit terganggu dengan nada yang digunakan pemuda itu. "Apakah seperti itu, cara Akashi- _san_ berkenalan?" Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati suara datar yang mengalun. "Bukankah, Akashi- _san_ sudah mendengar namaku dari Momoi- _san_?"

"Jadi kau ingin aku memanggilmu, Tetsu- _kun_ , begitu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko menyahut cepat, entah kenapa saat Akashi menyerukan namanya, terdengar mengganggu telinga.

Si merah hanya mengangguk samar sambil menggumam.

"Akashi- _san_ tidak ingin memperkenalkan diri?"

Langkah Kuroko terhenti, tepat di sebuah pintu dengan angka 41 yang tertera di atasnya.

"Bukankah, kau sudah mendengar yang lain memanggil namaku?" Akashi menumpu punggung pada dinding di samping pintu. Menunggu Kuroko yang tengah membuka pintu dengan kunci di tangannya.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu, Sei- _chan_?" Kuroko berujar polos dengan tatapan datar. Dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari iris heterokromia yang berkilat.

 _Balas dendam, eh?_

Pintu dibuka dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Kuroko mengabaikan Akashi yang terlihat menahan emosi.

"Akashi Seijuuro," si merah berujar di belakangnya. "Ketahui tempatmu, Tetsuya." pemuda itu berbisik sambil melewatinya begitu saja.

Kuroko tak ambil pusing, membiarkan Akashi menghilang di balik pintu lain —yang merupakan kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata dipaksa untuk terus tertutup. Menghitung domba dalam hati hanya untuk menjatuhkan diri ke dalam mimpi. Hitungan sudah mencapai seratus namun lelap enggan datang.

Suara-suara aneh terdengar semakin mengganggu usahanya untuk terlelap. Rona merah muda tipis menghiasi pipi putihnya. Saat tahu jenis suara yang menyusup ke telinga.

Tubuhnya terus ia posisikan berbaring memiring. Enggan berbalik karena terdapat entitas di lain sudut ranjangnya.

"Cukup sudah!" geraman itu keluar bukan dari bibirnya. Melainkan sosok lain yang sama-sama terganggu oleh suara-suara erotis dari kabin di sebelah.

Kuroko terlonjak. Bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Akashi yang tengah mengenakan mantel dengan cepat.

"Akashi- _san_ mau kemana?" pertanyaan monoton terucap dari bibirnya untuk sosok yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Memberi peringatan pada mereka yang sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatku." Akashi menjawab tanpa menoleh. Sementara si biru berjengit saat mendengar bunyi bedebam pintu yang cukup keras.

Gawat.

Kuroko beranjak dari tempat tidur secepat ia bisa. Bergegas menyusul Akashi yang tengah diliputi emosi.

Keluar dari kamar, dirinya menemukan Akashi yang tengah mengetuk pintu kabin sebelah tak sabaran.

"Kotarou!" Akashi berseru, dengan tangan yang terus mengetuk pintu keras-keras. Kuroko tanpa sadar menahan napas.

"Ada ... Hngh ... Apahh ... A—kashi?" suara di dalam kamar menyahuti. Akashi siap meledak, sementara Kuroko memerah sempurna.

"Hentikan suara-suara menjijikan itu sekarang juga!" Akashi kembali berseru, masih berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Ma—af," desahan lain menyahuti semakin keras.

Dua orang di luar pintu sudah memerah dengan artian berbeda. Akashi yang menahan amarah dan Kuroko yang menahan malu karena suara di dalam sana.

Akashi mengangkat tangan, hendak kembali menggedor pintu lebih keras sebelum tangan lain menginterupsi.

"Akashi- _san_ , cukup!"

Alis merah bertaut, menatap wajah datar yang dihiasi rona merah tipis.

Heterokromia dan biru samudera beradu pandang.

"Lebih baik kita pergi, daripada mengganggu mereka."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban si merah, Kuroko melangkah, menyeret Akashi bersamanya. Sempat meneriaki protes pada si biru namun diabaikan sang pelaku yang terus memacu langkahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyeretku seperti ini." genggaman tangan dihempas oleh Akashi. Langkah mereka terhenti tepat di pintu keluar. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Kuroko hanya menatap datar punggung Akashi yang perlahan menjauh.

Helaan napas lolos dari belah bibir. Kembali melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti, mengikuti si merah yang terlebih dahulu keluar.

Biru muda mengedar pandang, menangkap sosok merah yang berdiri menumpu sikut pada pagar besi pembatas. Mengambil langkah perlahan, mendekati sosok yang berdiri khidmat menatap lautan dalam gelapnya malam.

Berdiri bersampingan dengan jarak rentangan tangan. Keduanya menikmati hening yang berkamuflase menjadi sekat. Membiarkan angin laut di malam hari bermain-main dengan helaian _scarlet_ dan biru muda.

Tak ada yang berniat bersuara karena keduanya memang hanya orang asing yang tak sengaja dipertemukan di atas kapal pesiar. Kuroko mencintai ketenangan, begitu pun dengan Akashi.

Angin laut berhembus menghantarkan dingin. Tubuh ringkih yang hanya berbalut piyama mulai bergetar pelan.

Akashi melirik, menatap si biru yang menggigil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau kedinginan?" pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari belah bibir si merah.

"Sedikit." jawaban bernada monoton mengalun namun tak mampu menahan getaran. Kuroko mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri, mencari secuil kehangatan untuk meminimalisir dingin yang semakin membekukan.

"Kembalilah ke kamar!" Akashi berujar tanpa menatap si biru. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada hamparan biru yang berubah hitam.

"Akashi- _san_ mengusirku?" biru muda mendelik tak suka meski raut wajah terkesan datar. Menatap si merah yang bergeming di tempat.

"Aku menyuruhmu kembali ke kamar, agar kau tidak menggigil seperti kucing yang baru masuk ke dalam bak mandi." heterokromia menatap bosan biru muda yang semakin mendelik.

"Aku bukan kucing, Akashi- _san_."

Heterokromia berotasi jengah, "Ya, terserah." enggan berdebat dan menyahut seperlunya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Kuroko mengeratkan pelukan, masih bertahan karena enggan mengaku kalah. Akashi diam-diam mencuri pandang pada sosok keras kepala dengan wajah datarnya. Namun tubuhnya terus menggigil setiap kali angin laut menerpanya.

Helaan napas lolos dari bibir Akashi. Mantel yang dikenakannya dilepas, dan melemparkan begitu saja pada sosok mungil di sampingnya.

Kuroko terkesiap, saat pandangannya tertutup fabrik marun. Hendak melemparkan protes namun terhenti saat suara Akashi kembali terdengar.

"Pakai dan jangan protes!" perintah itu mengalun mutlak. Kuroko dan sifat keras kepalanya hendak kembali protes sebelum kalimat lain keluar dari bibir Akashi. "Tubuh menggigilmu sangat mengganggu pemandangan."

Marah.

Seharusnya Kuroko merasa marah karena ucapan sarkas yang dilontarkan Akashi kepadanya. Namun rasa itu tak terbesit sedikit pun. Yang ada hanya rasa nyaman ketika aroma tubuh pria itu tercium dari mantel miliknya.

Mendengus, "Bagaimana dengan Akashi- _san_ sendiri?" Kuroko yakin melihat seringai yang terukir di wajah Akashi meski sekilas.

"Aku tidak akan menggigil hanya karena angin laut seperti ini." ujarnya jumawa.

Biru dan merah-emas beradu tatap. Mantel besar tersampir di bahu, mengurangi sensasi dingin yang masih setia diumbar sang angin malam.

"Arigatou, Akashi- _san_." meski enggan kalimat itu terucap dari bibir si biru. Menghargai niat baik Akashi yang meminjamkan kehangatan padanya.

"Tak masalah." Akashi menggedik bahu, kembali menatap lautan biru yang diselimuti kegelapan. Kuroko melengkungkan senyum tipis, ikut menatap pemandangan di depan sana.

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan menikmati kesunyian. Membiarkan angin bermain-main, menggoyangkan mahkota biru muda dan merah seirama.

Terbuai belaian angin dan kesunyian. Kuroko sesekali menguap saat kantuk mulai menyerang. Tingkah si biru itu pun tak luput dari sepasang heterokrom yang diam-diam memerhatikan.

"Kembalilah ke kamar." Akashi bersuara setelah sekian lama terdiam. Kuroko tak menyahut, hanya menolehkan kepala sebagai respon.

"Aku rasa mereka sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya." Akashi melanjutkan, tatapannya kini tertuju lurus pada si biru. Menyeringai saat menemukan rona merah tipis di pipi putih si biru.

"Akashi- _san_ tidak ingin kembali ke kamar?" Kuroko bertanya, menahan kuapan yang siap lolos dari belah bibirnya.

"Aku masih belum mengantuk," Akashi mengulas senyum samar saat satu kuapan lolos dari si biru. Wajah mengantuk si biru entah mengapa terlihat menggemaskan di mata Akashi.

"Kembalilah dan segera tidur, Tetsuya." Akashi melanjutkan, masih setia menatap wajah menahan kantuk si biru.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, satu kuapan kembali lolos disertai bulir bening di sudut mata. Jemarinya terangkat, menghapus setitik likuid di pelupuk.

"Aku duluan, Akashi- _san_." Kuroko berbalik, mengambil langkah dan mulai meninggalkan Akashi. Dirinya sudah sangat mengantuk dan merindukan belaian empuk si ranjang yang nyaman. Sambil berharap tak ada lagi suara aneh yang akan mengganggu.

"Tetsuya!" seruan Akashi menginterupsi langkahnya. Kuroko menghentikan langkah, berbalik, dan menatap Akashi dengan alis bertaut bingung. "Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu."

Hening menjeda, sebelum Kuroko menarik sudut bibir. "Ya ..." Kuroko menjeda tanpa melepaskan pandang pada Akashi. "Akashi- _kun._ " senyumnya mengembang meski tak sampai menyentuh mata. Akashi tak kuasa untuk tak membalas senyuman si biru meski terlampau tipis.

Kuroko melanjutkan langkah, kembali berjalan menuju bagan kapal. Akashi setia menatap punggung hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

Senyum di wajah Akashi memudar. Kembali berbalik menatap pemandangan yang didominasi hitam. Membiarkan angin menggodanya, membelai tubuh, menghantarkan rasa dingin yang mulai terasa semenjak kepergian si biru.

"Kau kedinginan." suara bariton menyapa pendengarannya, cukup dekat. Disertai sepasang tangan yang mulai melingkari pinggang hingga perutnya. "Seharusnya kau datang kepadaku," tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya mengerat. "Dengan senang hati, aku akan menghangatkanmu."

"Tanpa aku datang kepadamu, kau akan datang dengan sendirinya kepadaku." Akashi menyahuti, membiarkan seseorang di belakangnya menyalurkan secuil kehangatan untuknya melalui sebuah dekapan.

"Hentikan, Chihiro!" kalimat mutlaknya mengalun, saat seseorang yang ia panggil Chihiro mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher putihnya. Namun tangannya bergeming, tak berniat melepaskan pelukan si jangkung kelabu.

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukku, Sei?" Chihiro berbisik tepat di telinga Akashi, membubuhkan kecupan di cuping.

Akashi berdiri tenang. "Semua sudah berakhir, Chihiro," tangannya bergerak, mengurai tangan yang melingkari perut. "Kesempatan itu sudah tidak ada lagi." Akashi melepaskan pelukan, berbalik, mengambil satu langkah mundur, untuk memberi spasi antara dirinya dan si kelabu. "Karena kau sudah menyia-nyiakannya." lanjut Akashi, melipat kedua tangannya, dan menyandarkan punggung pada besi pembatas.

Menyeringai, saat melihat binar kekecewaan tersirat jelas pada langit kelabu di depannya.

"Kau masih belum mau memaafkanku?" berujar datar, namun tak dapat menutupi nada ironi di dalamnya.

Akashi tak memudarkan seringai, tatapannya masih tertuju lurus pada kelabu hampa yang menyiratkan berbagai emosi.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu," berbalik memunggungi Mayuzumi. Entah kenapa pemandangan laut yang gelap gulita menjadi jauh lebih menarik.

Hening menjeda. Cukup lama membuat udara di sekitar mereka terasa memberat. Angin malam yang dingin dihiraukan, tubuh dibuat sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menggigil. Keduanya menahan diri untuk menjejaki jarak dan berbagi kehangatan.

Mayuzumi bukannya tidak ingin, ia hanya tidak mau mengecewakan Akashi untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Cukup sampai di situ, Chihiro!" Akashi berujar tanpa menoleh. Mayuzumi menghentikan langkah yang belum sempat diambil.

"Kenapa?" .

Akashi tak menjawab, tetap berada di posisinya tanpa niat untuk berbalik, dan bertemu pandang dengan Mayuzumi.

"Apa semua ini karena bocah biru itu?" kalimat yang meluncur dengan nada dingin itu berhasil membuat atensi Akashi teralihkan. Pemuda itu berbalik, menatap Mayuzumi dengan alis bertaut.

"Jangan membawa Tetsuya dalam pembicaraan konyol ini."

Mayuzumi terdiam, masih menampilkan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Kau pikir siapa yang sudah terlebih dahulu menjadi pengkhianat di sini?" Akashi menyeringai saat wajah datar di hadapannya mengeras.

Kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Mayuzumi yang bergeming di tempatnya. Meninggalkan pria yang pernah mengisi hatinya dengan gejolak emosi tak terbaca.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku sendiri yang menciptakan kesempatan itu untukku." kalimat si kelabu menyerupai desauan angin yang tak pernah tersampaikan pada sosok yang telah menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Kuroko terbangun, setelah dirinya terpaksa tidur melewati tengah malam. Melirik ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya yang kosong —yang seharusnya terdapat seseorang di sana.

"Apa Akashi- _kun_ tidak kembali ke kamar semalam?" Kuroko bergumam, bermonolog pada diri sendiri.

Mantel merah yang masih melekat di tubuh tertangkap iris _azure_ nya. Sepertinya ia lupa melepaskan mantel yang dipinjamkan Akashi semalam, dan langsung tertidur begitu saja.

Sudut bibir melengkungkan senyum tipis. Sepertinya, rekan satu kamarnya tidak seburuk yang dikiranya.

Mengangkat bahu dan hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur, sebelum pintu lain dalam ruangan tersebut terbuka. Kepala merah menyembul, kemudian mempertontonkan tubuh telanjang yang hanya ditutupi sehelai handuk di pinggang hingga lutut.

Rona merah tipis bertengger manis saat biru mudanya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang dan perut kotak-kotak yang diidam-idamkan olehnya.

Ugh.

Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar iri dan ingin memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti pria di hadapannya sekarang.

"Suka dengan apa yang kaulihat, Tetsuya?" Akashi menyeringai, saat mendapati _azure_ yang terpaku pada tubuh terawatnya.

Kuroko sempat tersentak, namun berhasil ia sembunyikan di balik wajah datarnya. Biru muda bergulir naik, menatap merah-emas yang mengerling ke arahnya. "Tidak." jawabnya singkat dan monoton.

Akashi menggedik bahu, hendak membuka handuk yang dikenakan sebelum suara lantang Kuroko terdengar.

"Tunggu!"

Alis merah terangkat naik, gerakan tangan Akashi terhenti di lipatan handuk. Heterokromnya menyiratkan tanya tanpa suara.

"Akashi- _kun_ mau berganti pakaian di depanku?" pertanyaan disuarakan Kuroko tanpa mampu menutupi rona di pipinya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Akashi dengan alis merah bertautan. "Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Apa Akashi- _kun_ tidak malu?" wajah yang masih dihiasi rona dipalingkan. Enggan menatap pemuda yang sudah menanggalkan handuknya.

"Kenapa harus malu? Kita sama-sama lelaki, Tetsuya." Akashi menjawab sambil mengenakan pakaiannya satu persatu. Dan Kuroko masih berpaling —enggan melihat.

"Tetap saja, Akashi _-kun,_ " Kuroko bergumam menyerupai bisikan, namun masih sampai di telinga Akashi.

"Jangan bilang jika kau—" Akashi menjeda kalimat, melangkah maju mendekati Kuroko yang sudah balas menatapnya. Mengikis jarak, Akashi mencondongkan tubuh, mempertemukan heterokrom dengan _azure_ yang tengah berusaha menutupi gugup. "—tertarik pada tubuhku?" Akashi melanjutkan, menyeringai saat raut datar itu berubah gugup.

Kuroko menelan saliva, menahan napas saat wajah Akashi begitu dekat dengannya. Napas Akashi menerpa wajah, hidung mereka bahkan hampir bersentuhan. Kuroko merasa jantungnya berdetak di luar batas normalnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ ...," Kuroko mencicit, hampir menutup kelopak pucatnya namun ia bertahan untuk menatap heterokromia berbinar jenaka. "Terlalu dekat."

Tawa meledak dari bibir si merah. Kuroko diam-diam menghela napas, lega dengan jarak yang kembali tercipta.

Biru muda menatap datar, Akashi yang masih tertawa —puas sekali.

"Lihat wajahmu, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi di sela tawanya. "Benar-benar lucu." lanjutnya kembali tertawa.

Kuroko menatap datar.

Marah?

Tentu saja.

Dirinya tak terima dipermainkan oleh seseorang yang bahkan belum 24 jam dikenalnya.

Beranjak dari tempat tidur yang didudukinya. Kuroko berlalu, melewati Akashi —yang masih tertawa— begitu saja. Menuju pintu yang sama dan merupakan kamar mandi dalam kabin yang mereka tempati.

Pintu ditutup kasar hingga menimbulkan bedebam. Tawa Akashi semakin meledak, puas menggoda si biru, dan melihat ekspresi lain di wajah yang terbiasa datar.

.

.

.

Restoran dalam kapal cukup ramai oleh beberapa orang yang tengah mengisi perut yang lapar. Tujuannya menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini, tak berbeda jauh dengan yang lain. Perut yang kosong minta diisi demi menambah energi.

Biru muda bergulir, menjelajah ruangan yang tak lebih luas dari kantin di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Mencari meja kosong untuk dirinya menyantap makanan. Jumlah meja bundar yang tak begitu banyak sudah penuh disesaki mereka yang sama laparnya.

Kuroko hampir menyerah menemukan meja kosong sebelum lambaian tangan mengarah kepadanya.

"Tetsu- _kun_!" seruan khas itu terdengar bersamaan isyarat tangan untuknya mendekat. Senyum cerah di wajah cantik itu membuat dirinya tak kuasa untuk menolak.

Melangkah menuju meja yang sudah diisi beberapa orang namun masih menyisakan kursi kosong. Kuroko berjalan dengan baki berisi makanan di tangan.

Letaknya berada paling pojok dekat jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan luar di sisi kapal. Tempat yang strategis dan cukup nyaman.

Baki di tangan diletakkan di atas meja persegi yang cukup panjang dan mampu menampung sekitar delapan orang. Kuroko menduduki kursi yang masih kosong, berhadapan langsung dengan wanita merah jambu yang setia mengulas senyum.

" _Ohayou, minna_." sapanya datar. Menatap satu persatu empat orang yang sudah menduduki kursi di meja tersebut.

" _Ohayou_ , Tetsu- _kun._ " wanita di seberangnya menyahut penuh semangat seperti biasa. Sementara yang lain menyahut sekadarnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam, Tet- _chan_?" Mibuchi Reo yang duduk di sebelah Hayama Kotarou bersuara. Menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan penuh minat.

Kuroko mengernyit, sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan yang diberikan Mibuchi kepadanya. Namun dirinya tak berniat melayangkan protes sama sekali.

"Apa kau tidur nyenyak?" Mibuchi melanjutkan, mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan gestur menggoda.

Kuroko tak langsung menjawab, tatapannya tertuju pada pasangan pengantin baru yang terlihat gugup di depannya. Rona merah bahkan sudah menghiasi pipi putih Momoi Satsuki yang juga enggan menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa Sei- _chan_ melakukan sesuatu padamu, Tet- _chan_?"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Kuroko. Kotarou dan Satsuki yang sejak tadi menghindari pun, kini menatapnya penuh selidik. Seolah dirinya makhluk asing yang tengah diuji oleh para ilmuwan.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan pada bocah ini, Reo?" suara lain menyahuti, kursi kosong di samping kiri Kuroko kini terisi.

"B-bukan apa-apa, Sei- _chan_ ," jawab Mibuchi sedikit gugup. Tak menduga akan kedatangan yang dimaksud secara tiba-tiba. "Aku hanya berpikir, apa semalam kalian tidur dengan nyenyak?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan pada pasangan baru kita yang menyebarkan polusi suara?" sepasang heterokromia kini beralih pada Kotarou yang duduk di depannya. Pria yang belum lama berstatus suami itu kembali terlihat gugup. Mencoba menghidari tiga pasang mata yang tertuju padanya. Sementara Satsuki mengalihkan atensinya pada salad yang menjadi menu sarapannya. Melahapnya khidmat sebagai pengalihan meski wajah semerah tomat yang tengah dikunyah.

 _Obsidian_ Mibuchi memicing, menghujam _emerald_ Kotarou —meminta penjelasan.

"Ma-maaf," tengkuk yang tidak gatal digaruk karena gugup. "Kalian, kan tahu kalau kami masih pengantin baru." pasangan pengantin baru itu sama-sama merona. "Jadi wajar, jika kami melakukan _itu._ " lanjutnya menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

Yang lain hanya mendengus sebagai respon. Kecuali Nebuya Eikichi yang fokus menghabiskan sarapannya yang entah untuk ke berapa kali.

"Dimana Mayuzumi- _san_? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi." Kotarou bertanya sebagai pengalihan.

Mibuchi menggedik bahu, "Entahlah." jawabnya terkesan tak peduli.

Semuanya kembali melanjutkan acara santap menyantap sarapan di pagi hari yang cerah di tengah samudera. Sesekali mengobrol ringan meski di dominasi oleh celotehan Hayama Kotarou yang ditimpali oleh Mibuchi.

.

.

.

Tak banyak kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan di atas kapal pesiar yang mampu menampung seratus orang. Selain menikmati pemandangan birunya samudera dengan beberapa pulau kecil tak berpenghuni. Sejuknya angin laut, dan teriknya matahari di kala siang.

Jika kau beruntung, kau akan menyaksikan atraksi sekelompok lumba-lumba yang berlompatan seperti tengah bermain.

Beberapa orang mungkin memilih berkumpul, memanfaatkan fasilitas yang disediakan seperti kolam renang untuk bersenang-senang. Berjemur di bawah sinar matahari, dan lainnya.

Namun tidak bagi Kuroko Tetsuya yang memilih menyendiri. Mencari sudut bagian kapal yang terlindung dari teriknya matahari.

Duduk berselonjor pada dek tanpa takut pakaian terkena kotoran. Novel di tangan menjadi pusat atensi. Menikmati kesunyian dengan buku yang menerbangkan dirinya dalam imajinasi.

Hembusan angin yang menyejukkan sebagai pemanis suasana.

Terlalu larut dengan bacaannya. Kuroko tak menyadari langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" suara bariton yang menyusup di telinga membuat Kuroko mengalihkan atensinya.

Biru muda merangkak naik, menemukan siluet merah yang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi tak menyahut, mengambil duduk di samping kiri Kuroko. Sementara si biru mengamati setiap pergerakan Akashi.

"Kau tidak berkumpul dengan yang lain?" Akashi bertanya tanpa balas menatap Kuroko.

"Akashi- _kun_ sendiri?" pertanyaan lain menimpali. Akashi mengernyit, menoleh, balas menatap Kuroko yang memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggedik bahu menunjuk buku di tangan. "Aku sedang membaca, Akashi- _kun._ " ujarnya datar. "Dan aku perlu ketenangan untuk membaca."

Kuroko kembali membuka buku, membaca kembali halaman yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan si merah di sampingnya.

"Aku juga tidak suka keramaian," Akashi menyahut, Kuroko masih setia dengan bacaannya. "Dan aku juga sedang menghindari seseorang." gumaman lirih itu masih terdengar di telinga Kuroko, mengingat jarak mereka yang cukup dekat.

"Mayuzumi- _san_?" nama itu lolos dari belah bibir Kuroko. Terucap tanpa nada, saat pandangan si biru masih tertuju pada deretan huruf di lembaran kertas.

Akashi mendelik, menatap lekat Kuroko yang tak memiliki niat untuk membalas tatapannya. "Kau seorang cenayang?"

Kuroko menahan diri untuk mendengus. Tatapannya pun teralihkan pada Akashi yang masih setia menatapnya dengan sepasang heterokromia yang berkilat.

"Terlihat jelas dari cara Mayuzumi- _san_ menatap Akashi- _kun._ " Kuroko menjeda kalimat demi menikmati hamparan biru di depannya. "Kalian memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dibanding yang lain."

Akashi mendengus. Membaringkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan paha Kuroko sebagai bantalan kepala.

"Diamlah!"

Kuroko menelan kembali protesnya saat Akashi berujar mutlak, tak ingin dibantah.

Mengalah sesekali tidak apa-apa, kan?

Kuroko terdiam. Membiarkan Akashi menyamankan diri di pangkuannya. Menyembunyikan heterokromia di balik kelopaknya. Sebenarnya dirinya cukup risih dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Tapi—

Helaan napas lolos dari belah bibirnya. Bola biru mengamati wajah aristokrat yang selalu terlihat arogan, absolut, dan selalu mendominasi. Wajah itu kini terlihat lelah, gusar dan tidak setenang biasanya.

"Apa kalian sedang bermasalah?" Kuroko bersuara, mencoba memecahkan hening. "Mayuzumi- _san_ akan salah paham jika melihat posisi kita saat ini." ujarnya lagi saat melihat Akashi yang enggan membuka suara.

Heterokromia kembali dari persembunyiannya. Menghujam langsung langit biru di atasnya. "Semua sudah berakhir." ujarnya sebelum kembali menutup mata.

Kuroko membiarkan Akashi, tak ingin mengusik pria itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya. Buku yang sempat ia abaikan kembali menjadi minatnya. Membacanya dalam keheningan yang cukup memakan waktu. Keheningan dan sejuknya angin yang berhembus membuat matanya terasa berat. Tak mampu menahan mimpi yang membuainya untuk terlelap.

Biru muda tersembunyi sempurna di balik kelopak pucat. Helaan napas yang teratur memastikan dirinya yang sudah terlelap.

Heterokromia menampakkan diri. Menatap lekat wajah lelap si biru. Dengusan lolos darinya, saat mengingat kembali sosok yang memasang wajah polos di hadapannya ini, adalah sosok keras kepala dan pembangkang —menurutnya. Bukan tipe orang yang disukainya —seharusnya.

Namun entah mengapa, pemuda itu seperti memiliki magnet yang selalu mampu menariknya untuk mendekat. Akashi tidak tahu, dan ia tidak akan berhenti untuk mencari tahu.

"Oyasumi, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

Berdiri di sudut sepi, dirinya tak memiliki niat untuk bergabung dan berpesta dengan yang lain. Cukup mengamati, dan menikmati pesta dari kejauhan. Dirinya akan ikut tersenyum, saat orang terdekatnya mengumbar tawa di sana. Saat semua orang larut dalam kebahagiaan.

Seperti saat ini. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya saat sang sahabat merah jambu —yang kini menyandang nama Hayama itu— tengah tersenyum bahagia. Melakukan adegan layaknya Jack dan Rose pada film _Titanic_. Mereka terlihat bahagia, serasa memiliki dunia ini.

"Kekanakan." Kuroko hampir terlonjak saat suara datar menyapa telinganya.

"Mayuzumi- _san_?" Kuroko hampir mengelus dada saat mendapat sosok jangkung kelabu di sampingnya. "Sejak kapan Mayuzumi- _san_ berdiri di sini?"

Langit kelabu menatap datar. "Sejak kau tersenyum tak jelas seperti orang bodoh." jawabnya sarkas yang dihadiahi tatapan datar dari si biru.

Keduanya terdiam. Kuroko tak berniat membuka obrolan, karena baginya mereka berdua hanyalah orang asing.

"Kau tidak bersama Akashi?" Kuroko menoleh tanpa ekspresi berarti. "Kalian selalu terlihat bersama sebelumnya." lanjut Mayuzumi saat Kuroko tak langsung menjawab.

"Kami bersama hanya karena sebuah kebetulan."

 _Benarkah?_

"Apa yang kau miliki sampai membuat Akashi begitu tertarik?"

"Maaf?" ujar Kuroko cepat, menatap lekat langit mendung yang terlihat hampa. Dahi Kuroko mengernyit saat melihat pemuda jangkung itu menyeringai.

"Bukan apa-apa." ujarnya berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan berbagai pertanyaan di benak si biru.

"Tetsu- _kun._ "

Terlalu terpaku pada punggung lebar yang kian menyempit karena semakin menjauh dari pandangan. Membuat Kuroko tak menyadari wanita berstatus istri dari Hayama Kotarou sudah berdiri di depannya.

Biru muda bertemu dengan _magenta_ di balik redupnya pencahayaan. "Momoi- _san_?"

Satsuki mengulas senyum. "Sepertinya Tetsu _-kun_ lupa kalau aku sudah menikah dengan Kotarou- _kun_." ujarnya lembut, menyembunyikan kekehan yang lolos dari belah bibirnya.

"Maaf, aku masih belum terbiasa dan tidak tahu mau memanggil Momoi- _san_ apa."

Satsuki mengerucutkan bibir. " _Mou_ ... Tetsu- _kun_ bisa memanggilku Satsuki, kan?" ujarnya sedikit merajuk.

"Baiklah, Satsuki- _san_." ujar Kuroko dengan dahi mengernyit, sedikit mengganjal saat lidahnya menyerukan panggilan baru untuk si merah muda.

Satsuki memekik senang, berhambur memeluk Kuroko —yang merupakan kebiasaan si merah muda. Senyum tipis terulas di wajah Kuroko, dirinya pasti akan merindukan pelukan maut sang sahabat.

" _Nee_ ...," Satsuki berujar, melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa Tetsu- _kun_ tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?" magenta menatap lekat _azure_ tanpa emosi. Meminta penjelasan pada si biru yang memilih menyendiri di pestanya.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian, Satsuki- _san_." Kuroko berujar datar, sementara Satsuki kembali merajuk.

"Tapi ini pestaku, Tetsu- _kun,_ dan aku ingin Tetsu- _kun_ juga bersenang-senang."

Kuroko mengulas senyum, "Melihat kalian bersenang-senang saja, aku sudah merasa senang." helaian serupa kelopak Sakura diacak gemas. Terkadang Satsuki terlihat seperti layaknya seorang adik, baginya.

"Tetap saja, Tetsu- _kun_ harus bergabung dengan yang lain."

Kuroko pasrah, saat Satsuki menyeretnya untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Di depan sana, Kotarou, Mibuchi dan Nebuya — yang tengah sibuk melahap makanan— sudah menunggu.

Kuroko tak bisa menolak keinginan sang sahabat sejak Sekolah menengah pertama, terlebih lagi di momen-momen kebahagiaannya. Mana tega dirinya melunturkan senyuman di wajah cantik itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung ke part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n: seharusnya ini OS tapi berhubung batas waktu yang sempit /salah authornya/ ff ini dibagi dua :'(**

 **Hampura ae atuhlah, siucchi :'((**

 **Sebenarnya ga tau juga mau ngomong apa, intinya mah, Viz malu sama diri sendiri :'(((((**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko Tetsuya harus menyesali keputusannya yang menuruti Satsuki untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Sahabat merah jambunya itu bahkan sudah menghilang bersama sang suami entah ke mana. Sementara dirinya harus terjebak dengan si _raven_ kemayu dan si gorila yang tidak berhenti makan.

Telinganya juga terpaksa harus mendengar ocehan Mibuchi, yang Tetsuya sendiri tak tahu apa yang tengah dikatakannya. Tetsuya hanya tahu jika Mibuchi tengah menceramahi Eikichi untuk berhenti makan barang sedetik.

Si biru yang melihat mulai bosan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan memerlukan minuman untuk membasahi.

Mengambil asal minuman yang tengah dibawa salah seorang pramusaji. Tetsuya menenggak minuman tanpa tahu jenisnya. Sensasi panas yang terasa di tenggorokan membuatnya sadar akan jenis minuman yang tengah ditenggak. Namun rasa manis yang tercecap di lidah, membuat dirinya kembali menenggak liquid di dalam gelas hingga tandas.

Penyesalan si biru bertambah saat rasa sakit di kepala menyerang, dan pandangannya menjadi tak fokus. Dirinya bahkan sedikit kesulitan hanya untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

 _Gawat_.

Tetsuya lupa jika dirinya tidak mampu menenggak minuman beralkohol barang sedikit pun. Sementara satu gelas minuman yang mengandung alkohol sudah tandas tidak bersisa.

Ugh. Dirinya harus segera kembali ke kabin sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 Days**

 **Original story © NoVizH19**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AkaKuro slight MayuAka, HayaMomo**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M for save**

 **Warning; Titanic!AU (maybe), MalexMale, straight, rich!Hayama, boku!Akashi, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **#Challenge4Us #siucchi**

 **Happy AkaKuro Day^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alis merah bertaut bingung, saat pintu kabinnya diketuk secara brutal. Dirinya baru saja ingin beristirahat dan sengaja tak mengikuti pesta yang dibuat Kotarou juga Satsuki, karena ingin beristirahat lebih awal.

Akashi menggeram. Seseorang yang masih mengetuk pintu semakin beringas itu sepertinya sedang mencari masalah dengannya. Lihat saja, Akashi tidak akan segan memberinya pelajaran.

"Akashi- _kun_ , buka pintunya!" suara familiar itu menyapa telinganya.

Ah, pantas saja. Di dunia ini hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya. Dan yang tengah mencari masalah dengannya kali ini ternyata teman sekamarnya sendiri.

"Akashi-kun!" seruan itu kembali terdengar. Akashi semakin jengah saat ketukan pintu semakin brutal tak terkendali. Jika dirinya tidak cepat, Akashi yakin pintu kabin itu akan memiliki lubang besar setelahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tetsuya!" Akashi menggeram, kesal karena dirinya diperintah oleh seseorang yang baru sehari dikenalnya.

Turun dari tempat tidur nyamannya, Akashi bergegas menuju pintu untuk menghentikan tingkah brutal _roommate_ -nya.

Pintu dibuka, sosok biru menerobos masuk begitu saja. Tak memerdulikan apapun bahkan saat bahunya menabrak bahu Akashi yang hampir membuat keseimbangan pria itu goyah.

Akashi hampir meledak dan mungkin akan melayangkan tinjuan pada Kuroko saat itu juga. Jika saja dirinya tak melihat Kuroko yang berjalan sempoyongan. Alis merahnya bertaut, melihat pemuda yang kini menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau mabuk, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi setelah menutup pintu dan menghampiri si biru yang berbaring telungkup.

Kuroko menggumam sebagai respon. Wajah yang dihiasi rona ia tenggelamkan pada bantal berbahan bulu.

Akashi tak ambil pusing dan tak mau mengurusi urusan orang. Karenanya, ia memilih duduk di sisi lainnya kemudian membuka buku yang tergeletak di atas _buffet._ Mencoba mengembalikan kantuk yang sempat hilang karena ulah si biru.

Hening mendominasi ruangan. Akashi larut dalam bacaan sementara Kuroko masih tenggelam dalam kelembutan bantal. Hanya bunyi denting jarum jam dan gesekan kertas ketika halaman berganti yang meramaikan ruangan sunyi itu.

Kepala biru sedikit terangkat, wajah yang sempat tenggelam dalam bantal, kini terlihat jelas. Rona merah masih menghiasi pipi putih, iris biru mudanya tertuju pada si merah dalam mode serius membaca.

Akashi bukan tidak sadar jika dirinya tengah diperhatikan Kuroko. Akashi tahu, namun memilih untuk mengabaikan. Barisan huruf yang merangkai kalimat pada buku di tangan jauh lebih menarik menurutnya.

Heterokrom masih tertuju pada lembaran halaman, fokus dalam membaca. Dahi mengernyit, ketika merasakan beban di pangkuan. Akashi bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu jika seseorang telah menduduki pahanya.

Hembusan napas keluar dari belah bibir si merah, buku yang menutupi pandangan diturunkan kemudian ditutup. Sepasang heterokrom miliknya langsung bertemu dengan biru muda yang berkabut.

"Kembali ke tempatmu, Tetsuya!" perintah dikumandangkan. Akashi masih berbaik hati tanpa harus meninggikan suaranya.

Kepala dengan helaian biru menggeleng pelan. Fokus biru mudanya masih tertuju pada merah-emas tanpa sarat emosi.

"Tetsuya ...," nadanya rendah namun terdengar mengancam. "Cepat kembali ke tempatmu atau " Akashi bukan menjeda kalimatnya, melainkan tak dapat melanjutkan.

Merah-emas miliknya —sedikit— membola, saat si biru memotong kalimatnya dengan membungkam mulutnya dalam artian sesungguhnya. Tekstur lembut terasa menyentuh bibirnya, bergerak malu-malu hendak menggoda.

Akashi hampir terbuai oleh cumbuan amatir si biru sebelum logikanya mengingatkan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Tetsuya?" merah-emas menatap tajam setelah berhasil melepaskan tautan bibir sepihak.

Sang pelaku bergeming. Tatapan sayu masih tertuju pada heterokrom yang berkilat. Rona merah menjalari pipi putih dengan napas yang memburu.

Kau mabuk, Tetsuya.

Si biru masih bergeming, masih belum mau menyahuti.

Keduanya beradu tatap dalam diam. Menyelami keindahan permata yang tersaji di hadapan namun terselimuti berbagai macam emosi.

Kau tidak boleh mencium orang asing seperti itu, Tetsuya. Tangan Akashi terangkat, menyentuh pipi merona si biru. Membelainya lembut, mampu membuat si biru menutup mata menikmati setiap sentuhan di kulitnya. Apa kau sedang menggodaku, hm?

Kelopak pucat terbuka, heterokrom yang terasa menghipnotisnya adalah sajian pertama yang tertangkap iris serupa samudera.

Akashi- _kun_. Bibirnya hanya mampu mengeluarkan lirihan yang nyaris tak terdengar. Akashi menunggu, sementara tangannya masih setia memberikan sapuan lembut di pipi pucat ternoda rona. Akashi- _kun_ hangat dan aku suka.

Tetsuya bergerak merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Lengannya sudah melingkari leher pemuda itu, sementara wajahnya Ia tenggelamkan dalam lekukan leher si merah. Tangan Akashi sudah melingkari pinggang Tetsuya. Diam-diam hidung mancungnya mengendus aroma si biru yang menguar lebih memabukkan ketimbang alkohol yang sudah ditenggak si biru.

Tetsuya. Akashi menggeram pelan ketika hangat napas Tetsuya menerpa kulit lehernya yang sensitif. Jangan menggodaku seperti ini! Akashi menahan gejolak emosi asing yang siap meluap kapan saja karena sentuhan si biru yang semakin intim. Kau bisa membuatku lepas kendali, Tetsuya, tambahnya berbisik saat mendapati bibir si biru yang melayangkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di perpotongan leher Akashi.

Tetsuya! Akashi berseru ketika si biru menggigit lehernya yang ia pastikan akan meninggalkan jejak di sana nantinya.

Menarik tubuh si biru demi menciptakan spasi yang sempat terkikis habis. Akashi menatap tajam biru muda yang menyayu sebelum menarik tengkuk Kuroko untuk kembali mendekat. Kau yang memulainya, Tetsuya, lirihnya dengan jarak bibir yang hampir saling menyentuh, bersiap untuk mencumbu. Jangan salahkan aku yang sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Bibir si biru dicumbu tanpa permisi. Akashi tak memerlukan ijin untuk mencumbu bibir yang sudah terlebih dahulu menggodanya. Akashi bukan makhluk suci yang tidak akan tergoda jika sudah digoda sedemikian rupa. Dirinya hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki sisi iblis dan tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Ada kalanya Akashi menyerah seperti saat ini. Tidak mampu lagi menahan godaan di hadapannya.

Akashi pun mulai mendominasi cumbuan. Kuroko menyambut meski kepayahan. Mencoba membalas semampunya, menyeimbangkan meski tetap terteter.

Merasakan balasan dari si biru membuat Akashi hilang kendali atas diri sepenuhnya. Tidak ada ketenangan yang tersisa ketika Akashi membaringkan tubuh di pangkuannya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir.

Panas.

Pakaian yang melekat di tubuh keduanya terlepas seluruhnya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa sehelai pun. Kulit yang dibasahi keringat bersentuhan langsung, erangan dan lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir mereka memenuhi kabin.

Malam itu ... keduanya melepaskan puncak hasrat berkali-kali hingga lelah menghentikan kegiatan panas keduanya.

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

Esoknya ... Tetsuya terbangun tanpa ingatan semalam yang tersisa. Tetsuya hanya mampu merasakan pening luar biasa mendera kepalanya dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang meninggalkan nyeri.

Tetsuya memeriksa kembali tubuhnya, pakaiannya masih lengkap seperti yang dikenakan semalam. Namun hidungnya menghirup aroma lain menempel pada tubuhnya. Kepala biru menggeleng, mengenyahkan pikiran negatif yang sempat melintas.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya pelan.

Tetsuya melirik sisi lain tempat tidur hanya untuk mendapatkan kekosongan. Akashi sudah tidak ada di sana. Mungkin ... karena mabuk dirinya jadi bangun kesiangan, pikirnya berusaha tetap positif.

Sedikit meringis, Tetsuya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri menjadi tujuan utamanya saat itu. Setelahnya, mungkin Tetsuya akan menikmati pemandangan laut di hari terakhirnya berlayar di atas kapal pesiar.

Namun ... seharian itu Tetsuya sadar, kehadiran sosok merah yang begitu sulit ditemuinya. Padahal, biasanya si merah selalu ada di mana pun dirinya berada. Dan di hari terakhir mereka berlayar, sosok Akashi seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Tidak mungkin, kan, Akashi tenggelam di laut dan kemudian dimakan Hiu? Tetsuya tanpa sadar terkekeh pelan karena pemikirannya sendiri.

Ah, kenapa dirinya jadi terus teringat oleh tuan absolut itu, sih?

Dan hingga kapal pesiar kembali berlabuh di pelabuhan, semua para undangan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Akashi tetap tidak terlihat.

Tetsuya merasa kosong, ada secuil hasrat di hati Tetsuya untuk dapat melihat wajah Akashi kembali —setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali. Padahal ... Tetsuya yakin jika semalam ia tertidur diselimuti hangatnya sebuah pelukan yang diyakininya berasal dari Akashi. Atau ... semalam hanya sebuah mimpikah? Karena ketika terbangun, Tetsuya kembali mendapati sisi tempat tidur yang kosong seperti malam sebelumnya.

Tetsuya menghela nafas, kemudian mengambil langkah pasti untuk berlalu dari pelabuhan dan kembali pulang ke rumah. Tubuh dan pikirannya terasa lelah luar biasa. Tetsuya ingin pulang, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi selama tiga hari pelayarannya.

Terutama ...

Terutama sosok merah dan sebuah mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata.

..

oOo

..

Seperti dejavu. Kembali mendapati dirinya di tengah keramaian sebuah pesta. Kuroko Tetsuya memilih berdiri di pojokan dengan segelas _wine_ di tangan yang masih enggan ditenggaknya.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu semenjak pernikahan mewah Satsuki dan Kotarou di atas kapal pesiar. Kali ini dirinya kembali diundang oleh pasangan _nyentrik_ itu ke sebuah pesta yang mereka adakan. Pesta menyambut kehamilan Satsuki yang baru menginjak bulan pertama. Hayama Kotarou dan uangnya yang tidak akan habis tujuh turunan, tentu saja bebas membuat pesta setiap mendapatkan kabar gembira.

Tetsuya meletakkan kembali gelas berisi _wine_ yang masih utuh ke atas meja terdekat. Mengambil langkah mendatangi sang empunya hajat. Tetsuya sadar jika belum mengucapkan selamat kepada sahabat merah jambunya yang kini bermarga Hayama. Tetsuya sendiri enggan mendekat karena sejak tadi, pasangan itu selalu dikerumuni tamu lainnya hanya untuk sekadar mengucap kata selamat. Dan kini adalah gilirannya.

"Satsuki- _san_."

Istri dari Hayama Kotarou menoleh, senyumnya melebar ketika mendapati teman birunya di sana.

"Tetsu- _kun_!" serunya riang menghadiahi Tetsuya sebuah pelukan yang cukup erat. Tangan si biru terangkat, membalas pelukan Satsuki. Tetsuya sadar jika sepasang mata mengawasinya saat ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan milik Kotarou. Namun Tetsuya dan sifat apatisnya sama sekali tak terpengaruh dan berhasil mengabaikannya.

Kotarou dan sifat posesifnya.

"Aku senang sekali karena Tetsu- _kun_ datang," ujar Satsuki melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya tetap ceria seperti biasa.

Tetsuya mengulas senyum tipis, kemudian berkata, "Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Satsuki- _san_."

Setelahnya hanya celotehan Satsuki yang terdengar oleh telinga Tetsuya. Si biru menanggapi semampunya, senyumnya tidak meluntur meski —teramat tipis. Melihat wajah bahagia sahabat merah jambunya, tentu saja membuat dirinya ikut bahagia. Sesekali Kotarou bahkan menimpali dan ikut berceloteh tentang kehamilan istrinya.

Sepasang suami-istri itu masih asik berceloteh ketika pundak Tetsuya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang. Tetsuya berbalik, mendapati sosok kelabu yang ia tahu sebagai salah satu _senpai_ dari Hayama dan ... Akashi.

Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja akan menyerukan nama pemuda itu sebelum si kelabu memberinya isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Tetsuya berlalu mengikuti langkah si kelabu —Mayuzumi Chihiro— tanpa berpamitan pada sang empunya hajat yang masih berceloteh ria.

Tetsuya mengernyit, pertanyaan berkelebatan di benak ketika langkah Mayuzumi menuntunnya ke luar dari gedung, tempat pesta diadakan. Namun ... Tetsuya urung menyuarakan semua pertanyaan di benaknya dan tetap mengikuti langkah Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Di luar gedung, sebuah _Mercedez Benz_ sudah menunggu keduanya. Tetsuya tetap diam dan menurut ketika Mayuzumi mengisyaratkannya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kita akan kemana, Mayuzumi _-san_?" Tetsuya baru bersuara ketika kendaraan sudah memasuki jalanan tol. Tetsuya cukup hapal dengan jalanan yang mereka lalui saat ini, namun tetap memilih menyuarakan pertanyaan.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Mayuzumi menjawab datar. Jawaban yang cukup untuk membungkam seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Setelahnya, tidak ada satu pun yang kembali bersuara. Sisa perjalanan dilalui dalam kesunyian. Tetsuya terdiam menatap pemandangan yang tersaji, sementara Mayuzumi tetap fokus pada jalanan dan kendaraan yang dikendarai.

..

oOo

..

Kuroko Tetsuya terdiam, menatap bergantian antara tempatnya berada saat ini dan sosok kelabu Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Mayuzumi- _san_?" tanyanya, "Kenapa Mayuzumi-san membawaku ke tempat ini?"

Mata biru sebiru lautan di hadapannya menatap Mayuzumi dengan tatapan menuntut. Sementara yang ditatap sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresi di wajahnya. Tetap datar tanpa emosi tersirat.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Kelabu hampa menatap datar sebuah kapal pesiar yang tengah berlabuh. Tetsuya mengikuti arah mata kelabu tertuju, Kapal Pesiar yang sama seperti tiga bulan lalu berlabuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah. Perlahan ... namun pasti mendekati kapal pesiar yang berlabuh seperti tengah menunggu penumpang menaikinya. Namun nihil. Karena tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di tempat itu.

Langkah Tetsuya terhenti tepat di depan _gangway_. Terpaku seolah terjebak oleh dejavu.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dan tidak menghalangi jalanku?"

 _Azure_ membulat, tubuhnya berbalik cepat ketika suara yang amat dikenalinya menyapa pendengaran. "Akashi- _kun_?"

Dada Tetsuya bergemuruh seperti ombak di lepas pantai. Terlebih lagi ketika sosok di hadapannya melangkah menuju tempatnya berdiri. Namun ... rasa kecewa menggelayut ketika sosok itu melewatinya begitu saja. Seolah keberadaanya tidak berarti sama sekali. Seolah keduanya hanya orang asing yang baru bertemu.

Ah, Mereka memang tidak sedekat itu, kan? Mereka hanya dua orang yang kebetulan bertemu dalam sebuah pelayaran dan menjadi _roommate_ untuk beberapa malam saja. Tapi ...

Kenapa? Kenapa rasa sesak menghantam dadanya seperti ini? Tetsuya tidak mengerti. Terlebih oleh mimpi-mimpi tentang sebuah malam panas yang ia lalui bersama Akashi. Mimpi yang selama tiga bulan ini selalu menghantui, mengganggu tidurnya, mengusik hidup tenangnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak tahu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana terus, Tetsuya?" Suara dan panggilan familiar itu berhasil menarik Tetsuya dari kemelut dalam benaknya.

Tetsuya mendongak, mata birunya bertemu langsung dengan sepasang heterokrom yang terasa ... hangat.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan dariku untuk menaiki kapal, huh?" Satu sudut bibir sosok itu terangkat naik, nada mencemooh khasnya terdengar jelas di telinga si biru.

Tetsuya menahan senyumnya mengembang. Ekspresi wajahnya ia buat sedatar mungkin.

"Tidak perlu, Akashi- _kun_ ," ujarnya. "Aku laki-laki dan aku bisa naik sendiri." Kaki Tetsuya mulai melangkah, menapaki _gangway_ dan berjalan ke arah Akashi yang sudah berdiri di atas dek kapal.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku sudah memastikannya sendiri kalau kau itu laki-laki, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengernyit dan hendak bertanya, "Akashi- _kun_ ...," Namun pertanyaan tak mampu disuarakan, ketika Akashi menarik lengannya untuk masuk ke dalam kapal.

Tetsuya sendiri heran pada dirinya yang seharian ini berubah menjadi seorang penurut. Entah kemana perginya sifat pemberontak dan keras kepalanya selama ini. Pertama Mayuzumi, dan sekarang Akashi. Tetsuya benar-benar menurut ketika Akashi terus membawanya menuju barisan kabin kapal.

"Akashi _-kun_ , ini ...?" Akashi tidak menyahut, hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang menyimpan sejuta misteri. Menyeret Tetsuya masuk ke dalam kabin yang pernah mereka bagi bersama tiga bulan lalu.

Akashi mendudukkan Tetsuya di atas tempat tidur. Tetsuya diam mengamati Akashi yang kini menarik sebuah kursi. Mendudukinya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Tetsuya ...," Suara Akashi terdengar lebih lembut. "Maaf karena telah melarikan diri selama ini." Akashi menggenggam tangan Tetsuya, sementara tatapannya enggan lepas dari sepasang _cerulean_ di depannya.

Tetsuya mendengarkan, menunggu Akashi kembali melanjutkan.

"Dan maaf ... karena aku tidak bisa melupakan malam itu."

"Akashi- _kun_ ...," Tetsuya terbata, kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya cukup membuatnya terkejut. "Jadi ... malam itu bukanlah mimpi?"

Kepala dengan helaian merah menggeleng. Heterokromnya tetap mengunci _cerulean_ yang mulai gusar. "Tidak, Tetsuya. Semua itu bukan mimpi melainkan kenyataan yang berhasil membuatku gila selama tiga bulan terakhir ini. Membuatku terus memikirkanmu, menginginkanmu hingga aku sadar ...," Akashi menjeda, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Tetsuya. Heterokromnya menyimpan harap dan keyakinan sebelum mengatakan, "Jika aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Punggung tangan Tetsuya dikecup. Secepat kecupan itu berlalu ketika Tetsuya menarik tangannya.

Akashi terdiam, pasrah dengan amukan yang mungkin saja akan meledak dari pihak si biru. Akashi tahu diri. Sejak awal dirinya sudah mempersiapkan diri akan kemungkinan terburuk ataupun penolakan dari Tetsuya.

"Akashi- _kun,_ aku tidak bisa memaafkan Akashi- _kun_ yang sudah lancang melakukan hal itu kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan Akashi- _kun_ yang sudah membuatku gila karena berpikir jika semua itu adalah mimpi. Mimpi yang terus menghantuiku selama tiga bulan ini."

Akashi menutup mata ketika melihat Tetsuya mengangkat tangannya. Bersiap merasakan panas di pipi jika satu tamparan atau pun tinjuan dilayangkan Tetsuya. Namun yang didapati adalah sapuan lembut di pipinya.

Akashi membuka mata, mendongak untuk menatap _cerulean_ yang tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Akashi- _kun_ harus tanggung jawab," nadanya sedikit merajuk. "Tanggung jawab karena telah membuatku bermasturbasi setiap malam!" Rona di pipinya tak sanggup lagi ia sembunyikan.

Akashi meraih tangan Tetsuya di pipinya, mengecupnya berulang-ulang seperti candu.

"Ya, Tetsuya. Aku akan bertanggung jawab hingga kau puas," sahutnya. "Jika perlu, aku akan menikahimu saat ini juga, di kapal ini."

Tetsuya mendengus, "Aku ini laki-laki, Akashi- _kun_ ," ujarnya merajuk.

Akashi mengulas senyum. "Aku tahu," senyum Akashi berubah menjadi seringai. "Karena aku sudah melihat sendiri Tetsuya _'junior'_ di bawah sana." Heterokromnya jahil menatap bagian tubuh bawahnya Tetsuya.

"Akashi- _kun_!"

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah pengulangan dari malam panas mereka, beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **The END**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/n: Siucchi! Maafkeun hayati yang tak bisa menepati janji dan membuat ff ini kelar setahun kemudian —,—**

 **Hampura pisang atuh nya :'((**

 **Ucchi tjantik, deh :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **#OMAKE**

 **..**

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

 **..**

Akashi menatap kalut sosok yang terbaring di sisinya. Lelehan sisa-sisa pergulatan panas mereka mengotori kulit putih tanpa noda Tetsuya. Sisa kejahatan Akashi yang sudah lancang menyetubuhi sosok biru muda dalam keadaan mabuk.

Akashi hilang kontrol diri, hingga sisi bejat dirinya menguasai. Kini dirinya sangat tahu seperti apa rasanya penyesalan. Namun semua sudah terjadi, hanya saja ... dirinya belum siap menghadapi si biru esok hari.

Akashi menarik satu helaan napas, mengeluarkannya setelah meyakinkan dirinya untuk membuat keputusan.

Akashi mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa kekacauan, membersihkan tubuh Tetsuya, memakaikan kembali pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Setelah memastikan semua kembali seperti semula —sebelum pergulatan panas mereka terjadi. Akashi mengecup pelan kening Tetsuya dan membisikkan, "Semua ini hanya mimpi, Tetsuya. Dan kau akan melupakannya saat terbangun besok pagi."

Setelahnya Akashi berlalu dari kabin yang menjadi saksi bisu kepengecutan seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

 **..**

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

 **..**

 **#OMAKE2**

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersembunyi di kabinku?" Pertanyaan bernada monoton itu sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Sosok yang diberi pertanyaan tetap membisu di sudut ruangan dengan tatapan mengarah ke luar jendela.

Buku yang tengah dibaca ditutup kasar. Diabaikan terus seperti saat ini, tentu saja tetap mampu membuat seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro kesal.

"Kau yakin kau masih hidup, Seijuuro?"

"Diamlah, Chihiro! Bukankah kau seharusnya senang karena aku di sini."

Chihiro menarik satu sudut bibirnya naik. Usahanya menarik perhatian Akashi Seijuuro akhirnya berbuah manis. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Seijuuro," ujarnya sedikit pongah. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah soal dirimu. Tapi ...," Mayuzumi menjeda kalimatnya untuk melebarkan seringai. "Jika kau mau aku tiduri saat ini juga, mungkin akan aku pertimbangkan."

Dan satu pas bunga melesat melewatinya hingga membentur dinding di belakang menjadi jawaban si merah. "Bermimpi saja kau sana!"

Mayuzumi tidak ambil pusing, sudah hapal betul sifat ekstrim sang _kouhai_ nya itu. Justru hal itulah yang membuat Akashi Seijuuro terlihat manis di mata Mayuzumi.

 _Benar-benar sinting._

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

 **.**

 **#OMAKE3**

 **.**

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

 **.**

Keduanya masih enggan melepaskan pelukan setelah pergumulan panas sebelumnya. Kulit yang basah karena keringat sama sekali tidak mengganggu pasangan yang baru saja mendeklarasikan cinta keduanya.

Tetsuya tidak merasa risih bahkan ketika Akashi terus mengecupi puncak kepala birunya sambil terus membisikkan kata cinta.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," Tetsuya bersuara, Akashi menyahut dengan gumaman. Kegiatannya membubuhi puncak kepala Tetsuya dengan kecupan sama sekali tidak terhenti. Tetsuya sendiri menikmatinya dengan senang hati. "Sebenarnya ... aku tahu, jika yang terjadi malam itu bukanlah mimpi."

Kegiatan Akashi terhenti. Kali ini pemuda itu menarik dagu Tetsuya hingga kepala biru itu mendongak. Mempertemukan sepasang biru samudera dengan merah-emas milik Akashi.

"Sejak kapan? Dan bagaimana Tetsuya bisa tahu?"

Ada jeda waktu sebelum Tetsuya menjawab. "Sejak Akashi-kun mulai menghindariku. Dan semua itu terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah mimpi, Akashi-kun."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat marah sebelumnya, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mengulum senyum. "Aku juga ingin mengerjai Akashi-kun sesekali."

"Tetsuya benar-benar membuatku ingin mengerjaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko Tetsuya menyesal karena harus berkata jujur.

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **END omake**


End file.
